The boys who lived
by gandalf123
Summary: Harry looks out for his brother Joey. They live at Privet Drive with the Dursley's dissaproval at their existence, Dudley's bullying and queer looks. They have identical scars on their foreheads, but they don't know anything about wizards. Que Hagrid. I don't own any of these characters apart from Joey Potter.


Joey Potter woke up, startled from the sharp raping on the door.

"Up! Get up!"

His brother Harry sat up abruptly with a puzzled look on his face. He nearly hit his head on the low ceiling and Joey giggled. His brother looked across the tiny and cramped room to smile at his brother.

"Get dressed quickly Joey; you don't want to annoy Aunt Petunia."

Joey smiled, and reached into the small corner where he kept his clothes. The trousers were so long he had to roll them up five times before his little feet were visible. The shirt hung off his skinny frame and made him look even smaller and skinnier than he already was. It was the same with Harry's clothes. They were all hand-me-downs from Joey's big cousin Dudley, who was big and fat and reminded Joey of a blond cow.

They finished getting changed and squeezed out of the cupboard under the stairs. Aunt Petunia ordered Harry to watch the sizzling eggs so they wouldn't burn, and Joey stood nearby, knowing that he was not allowed to sit at the table until Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley had eaten their full.

* * *

Harry and Joey were orphans. Joey didn't know very much about his parents, except that they had died in the car crash that Harry and Joey had received their scars from.

They both had a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on their foreheads. Harry's was partly covered by his fringe, and Joey wore his hair so that the curly tufts nearly covered the scar completely. Harry liked his scar because it made him look mysterious and adventurous. Joey didn't like it because he got teased by the other boys because of the scar and having red hair, though he didn't see anything wrong with having red hair, he had been told that his mother had also had red hair.

Harry was ten years old, nearly eleven. He had untidy black hair that stuck up at the back, broken glasses covered in sellotape, and bright green eyes. Joey had exactly the same eyes, but dark red hair that was curly and lay flat. He didn't have glasses though. Joey was six and a half. Both boys were very skinny from near starvation at the Dursleys, and quite small.

Dudley had disappeared to play his PlayStation in his large room, and Harry and Joey were finishing their small breakfast of the leftover eggs. Aunt Petunia was peering over the garden wall to inspect the next-door neighbour's tomato plants, and Uncle Vernon was scowling at the boys over his large outstretched newspaper, his small piggy eyes crinkled in a glare.

* * *

After their little breakfast Harry took Joey to the little park that wasn't far from the house. Mercilessly, there were no other children present. Joey sighed in relief, the other boys were too scared of Dudley's gang to be friends with the brothers, and Dudley's gang was a nightmare in itself, hitting anyone defenceless and smaller than them, which was very easy.

Harry pushed Joey backwards and forwards on the rusty swing, revelling in their freedom from the disapproving figures of the Dursleys or the menacing shadows of Dudley's gang. Joey laughed as he swung in the air, and Harry smiled to hear his younger brother sounding so happy.

All of a sudden, little Joey let go of the swing and flew into the air. Harry cried out, but Joey flew too high, and landed far too lightly. Even he looked astounded. Harry rushed over to him, and brushed him down, making sure he was alright.

"What did you do?!"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know. Sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it again ok, gave me a scare."

Joey smiled shakily, still feeling guilty for causing his brother to be worried.

"Ok, we should go back now, we might get some lunch."

They walked back to Privet Drive, Joey dragging his feet a little as they left the quiet peace of the empty playground and ventured out into the perilous tarmac where Dudley liked to lead his gang. They were however, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The Dursleys were just finishing their enormous sunday lunch when the two boys entered the house. They didn't hear the door open and shut because they were so engrossed in their meal. Harry carefully opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs and they crept into the cramped space. Harry crawled over the camp bed and turned on the light, revealing the small space where the boys slept. Harry got his workbooks out of his old holey school bag and Joey pulled his book out from under the camp bed. It was a library book about chess and he was enjoying it greatly, at least it hadn't been squashed or burnt by Dudley. Dudley it seemed, had a passionate hatred for any book larger than two pages.

Aunt Petunia rapped on the door and both boys scrambled out. It was the signal that the Dursleys had finished eating and that finally the boys could get something to eat. They served themselves the lukewarm leftovers from the dirty plates. After they finished their puny meal they had to wash up the plates and put out the rubbish. After lunch Harry took Joey aside and spoke to him:

"I've got do my homework now Joey, you'll have to entertain yourself for a while, ok?"

"Ok, I'll go to the park. I can go by myself can't I?"

"Sure, mind you don't run into Dudley though. I'll see you later."

* * *

Joey sat on the swing in the lonely playground, swinging a little as he dragged his foot on the sandy ground under the swing. How high could he swing? Harry had warned him that you're not meant to go upside down and that it would break the swing. But if Harry wasn't there…?

After a while he gave up, the rusty swing sounded like it was close to collapse and he wasn't getting very high without Harry to push him. He trailed out of the park, and was instantly cornered by Dudley's gang.

"Here's the freak," jeered Dudley. He towered over Joey's small frame and pushed the small boy against a brick wall. Dudley's friends Piers kicked Joey in the shin, and when he reached down to inspect the damage done by the sharp shoes Dudley punched him round the face and Joey fell to the floor. Vaguely wishing that Harry was there, he curled up while intercepting blow after blow of their powerful fists.

It was some minutes later that the gang had gone, and that he was finally alone. He gingerly sat up; wincing at the bruises and scrapes he had received. He stood up slowly and looked warily around, Dudley and his evil friends had definitely gone. Staggering back through the alleyway, he slowly made his way back to privet drive.

* * *

It was now evening. Harry and Joey had eaten their share of the leftovers and were settled down in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry had been shocked at the state of his little brother, and had been sorely tempted to go up to Dudley and punch him as hard as he could. Instead, he washed the blood off his brother's face in the small downstairs bathroom and made sure he had a little more food than usual.

They were both now lying on the narrow uncomfortable camp bed that they had to share. Joey was reading his book on chess still, and Harry was trying to get warm using the two threadbare and holey blankets that they had got from the Dursleys. They turned the heating off at night, not needing it because of their thick duvets and warm blankets, but as a result the two boys got very cold at night.

At about eight o clock the boys turned the lights off, and tried to stay warm and allow as much space for the other on the small creaking camp bed. Eventually they fell asleep, tired from the long day and apprehensive for the coming school day.

* * *

Just the average day…


End file.
